


The Only Exception

by yeahmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: "You're staring.""I'm observing."Alec hates people. Except Magnus.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to become a shirt story where Monk and chinese food would be their thing but i couldnt think myself writing it socixcollected the smallcparts i had already thought would fit somewhere and this is the result

''It's rude to stare.'' 

Alec comes to a halt, the tapping of his pen against the wooden table stopping instantly. His eyes flutter up, darkening at the sight as he regains his posture, abandoning the lazy one. 

''I didn't. I was observing.'' Alec replies, turning to look at his fiddling fingers.

''It's lunch.''

''I know.''

Magnus stands next to Alec. Magnus is one of the new workers who have the audacity, for some time, to talk to Alec. It usually doesn't last long, considering Alec comes off as rude and unwanting of attention or friends. 

''Aren't you going to eat?''

Alec turns to look at Magnus, an emotionless and calm expression on his face. ''Why does it matter to you?'' 

''Well, I don't want you to feel hungry for the rest of the day.''

Alec sighs. ''It's not your concern.''

Magnus shrugs, ''Maybe not,'' he drags a nearby chair to the front of Alec's desk and sits down. Confusion and annoyance can be spotted on Alec's face with ease. 

''Did I say you can sit there?''

''Did I ask you?'' Magnus imitates the obnoxiously low voice Alec spoke. ''Mmmm, no, I don't think I did. Anyway, what's up?''

Alec doesn't answer. 

''Is it just you or is it hot in here?''

''Really? Really?'' Alec squints his eyes and Magnus smiles, winking at Alec. 

\--

''Could you just stop talking to me?!''

Alec's' shout echoes loudly in the small hallway as he turns around in anger, leaving his co-worker stunned and silent. Neither of them says anything and this isn't what Alec wanted to happen but his day has been stressful and weird and out of schedule and the last thing he needs is Magnus talking to him like everything's okay.

''You're ruining my job, so please, stop talking to me!'' He roars in anger, ''I am not your friend, you are not mine, we are not friends. We're only co-workers and that's all. So stop talking and approaching me, I don't want you near me.''

''I was - I just - I'm,'' Magnus stutters, eyes wide and lips parted. His breathing is quickened, actions slightly shaky as he takes a warning step backward. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.'' 

Alec can only catch up his breath, furrowing his brows deeper than ever as Magnus apologizes once more before walking past him and Alec sighs. Great. He can only wait, until tomorrow, where he's sure Magnus will talk to him again after seeing Alec has cooled down. 

''Fuck,'' Alec curses under his breath, pressing the elevator button several times before hitting his fist against it, pain shooting through it. ''Fuck,'' he shouts again before the elevator doors open, revealing an older female who seems to have heard him. 

\---

''He's so annoying.'' 

Alec's mouth feels dry from all the talking and ranting. He sits comfortably on the turquoise couch, leaning against his knees as he bounces one leg up and down, relentlessly wrinkling the hem of his black shirt. He can feel his heart beating more rapid from the thought of the mentioned person and slight annoyance blooming from his actions. 

''What makes him annoying?''

Nothing. 

''Everything,'' Alec observes every corner of the room, trying to distract his thoughts so nothing unwanted would slip past his pursed lips. ''His smile, the way he speaks, the way he speaks to me and just - I - everything about him annoys me.'' 

Alec flutters his eyes, black mind visioning multiple scenarios where he could've mashed his head against the wall. In every memory, there is always something warm spreading in the darkest pit of his heart and he doesn't like that. He doesn't like how the ice around his heart is starting to melt for this one person and he's incapable to prevent this. 

Alec loves memorizing situations with the person who infuriates him. Even the ones where he's blown up and ready to jump on the person, there's always a small smile he has to repress. 

''Has he spoken to you for these few days?''

''No,'' Alec mutters, brows dropping into a furrow and confusion splattering all over his face. ''That's what makes me furious. He can't - he can't just - I -  '' Alec shrugs. ''I am awesome at talking. My vocabulary is sophisticated and yet, I can not seem to be able to talk when he's the topic. How ridiculous is this?''

''Why isn't he talking to you?''

Alec seems to grow furious. IT's just the way he is - why he's in therapy. ''Because I told him not to.'' The small amount of regret laced in Alec's whisper is clear. 

''Why'd you tell him that?''

''How is this supposed to help me?'' Alec questions but notices the serious look on his therapist's face and he rolls his eyes. ''Because I don't know. I don't - I don't see myself not wanting to talk to him but he hasn't and - and it bothers me. So much.''

''Why don't you go and talk to him?'' 

Alec scolds. ''No. I'm not like that.'' But it gets Alec thinking. Maybe he should. 

''Alright, well, before our time runs out I've got the weekly accomplishment for you.'' Alec groans, grumbling at the back of his throat like thunder. ''Everytime you grow annoyed at this... Nameless man, compliment him. See where it gets you.''

''Ugh, I swear, you tire me, Luke,'' Alec mutters. ''Are we done?''

The older male nods. As rude as Alec might be toward him, Luke Garroway is still one of the few Alec respects. Alec gets up from the couch, straightens his shirt and waves. It's seven in the morning and it brings Alec's mind pleasure knowing he's on time on his schedule. Now, he'd go and take some coffee, go to work, get skinned by his boss for not wearing work clothes and then the day would start. 

 Alec walks out of the elevator, with his leather jacket in one hand and a cup of coffee in another, the heels of his boots dragging along the dirty floor. He's learned to start to cross out any things that may trigger his anxiety such as dirty floors, dirt spots, wrinkled clothing, messy hair. He owns nearly all of these elements, so he's learned to live with it. 

Alec slowly stops his steps, breath hitching in his throat as he sees the annoying man talking to some other worker, before hading some papers and receives a smile, which he returns. He turns around in his glorious work outfit and noticeably ignores Alec. 

''Hey,'' Alec mumbles quietly and tries to approach the male, furrowing. ''Hey, Magnus,'' he says a little bit louder, reaching out with his hand. ''I brought you tea.'' He motions to the cup holder with two mugs, one of them saying Magnus and other Alec. 

''I don't drink -''

''Tea with caffeine, I know.'' Alec rolls his eyes, ''Would you mind taking it, please?''

Magnus purses his lips and takes the cup, nodding. ''Thank you.'' 

''Why haven't you talked to me?'' Alec asks as Magnus starts to turn around, squinting his eyes slightly. 

Magnus chuckles dryly, ''Because you told me not to. We're not friends, remember?'' 

''You constantly annoy me.'' 

  ''Yeah, okay, I'll just go and catch up with work. Thanks for the tea.'' Magnus sighs and turns around, walking to the nearby table. 

''I'm - Uh,'' Alec fumbles with his words, following Magnus. ''I'm sorry if - if I come off... Rude?''

''You come off as a massive asshole, Alexander.'' Magnus says, ''But it's quite fine. I've always liked my fair share with bad boys.''

Alec cringes but cracks a chuckle when Magnus glances at him teasingly, taking a sip from his tea. So far, Alec hasn't felt annoyed. Only eager to keep up a conversation. ''What're you doing?'' He asks and Magnus smiles widely. 

''Alexander, what is up with you?'' He asks with a small laugh. ''You never want to talk to me.''

Alec doesn't deny it and he doesn't want to, so he only licks his lips. ''I do. Just not this politely.'' He answers. ''I guess I'm trying to prevent being resented by you. And I apologize for what I said that day. It's not true. I - I do consider us as friends and I don't mind you talking to me. So I just... -Don't want you to start considering me as an old, grumpy grandpa.''

''I would never,'' Magnus gasps dramatically before Alec purses his lips, looking down at his shoes as Magnus fumbles with some papers on his desk. 

''I need to get to working,'' Alec says and motions to his table which is across from Magnus', a disturbing spot for Alec to secretly take glances at Magnus and huff from annoyance. 

''Bye.''

\-----

''Do you maybe want to get Chinese and go to my place?'' Alec stuns himself with his words, and seemingly Magnus as well who stops moving. 

''What?''

''You heard me.''

''Yes, I did but, what?'' Magnus repeats. ''I mean of course but, your apartment?'' 

''Yes,'' Alec mutters, annoyed. ''I like your shirt.'' It's a plain black shirt that's buttoned-down, but Alec tries to follow Luke's orders. ''What time do you get off?'' Alec asks before Magnus can tangle his mind to the compliment. 

''What time are you in my bed?'' Magnus raises his brows but apologizes straight away when he sees Alec's face muscles tense, jaw clenching. ''Sorry. I get off at eight.'' 

''Great. I too. I'll - Can we go straight from here or do you want to go home first?'' 

Magnus takes a while to answer, only gazing at Alec's face. ''Straight is fine.'' 

Alec nods, acknowledging how the mood turned into awkward. Maybe it's because both of them are unsure why Alec is acting this way.  ''Good.'' Is all Alec says before turning around with the papers in his hands, walking to another room. Magnus is left stunned before his desk. 

-

''I can't -,'' Alec cut it off, huffing in annoyance. ''I don't know what to say when I'm with you because - because I have so much to say.''

Magnus airily dismisses everything Alec just said, taking a deep breath and turning around. He starts to fiddle with his fingers as nearing the staircase, leaving stunned Alec behind. It's all too much. He feels noxious under Alec's eyes and it's too much. He's sworn to himself never feel that way again. Not even if he's starting to get head over heels.

''Magnus, where are you going?'' Alec's voice starts out as a confused wince, ''Hey, I'm talking to you.''

''I am not deaf, Alexander,'' Magnus mumbles and waves his hand as a goodbye. As much as he tries to poorly slur over his feelings, it pains him to walk away.

''Magnus, stop,'' Alec's heels tap along the stairs as he hurries them down severely faster than Magnus to the point where he worries Alec might fall. He turns around, facing Alec who's puffed.

Magnus takes a deep breath. ''Go back inside, please. I'll see my own way out as I am capable of, and don't need you to lead me.''

Alec furrows his brows and frowns deeply, ''What?'' He asks, trying to form a sentence with his hand moving in the air. ''I thought - What happened?''

The night started out great. They went out and Alec actually felt at ease. They split the Chinese food bill in half and Alec couldn't imagine how bad Magnus' jokes were as he laughed at them. Everything went great until they approached Alec's building, where he was again reminded of the person he really is and something, out of random, ticked him off. The rude words that left his mouth after a nice night made Magnus ticked off, resulting in this. 

Magnus chuckles, an annoying huff leaving his mouth as he rolls his eyes. Alec's furrows were incessant, his face never relaxing as in being in deep thought constantly. ''You can't seem to know what you want. You're too confused and that's why I can't see this going anywhere.''

Alec scolds. ''Could you please stop? I know what I want.''

''What do you want, then?''

  Alec holds his breath. The rapid beating of his heart makes him confused and hesitant, all the emotions swooshing over him all at once. ''I want you in my apartment.''

Magnus sighs, shaking his head and mumbling a small exactly. He turns around, this time aiming his finger to touch the button of the elevator. Seven floors are too much to hear Alec running after him. ''Magnus, stop. I don't - You're confusing me.''

   ''I don't care what you want now. What do you want, Alec? Can you picture yourself wanting me in your apartment tomorrow or a week from now? I don't want you to want me at this moment if tomorrow you'll be the same obnoxious Lightwood.''

''I don't know! You're just - I can't - You're like that, always. Pushing me for answers and - and constantly demanding them and I can't - ''

''That's who I am, Alexander.'' Magnus indicated and opens the elevator door, revealing gray floors and mirror wall. ''I can't change and that's why even I can't see this going anywhere.'' 

Magnus steps in the elevator and catches a brief glimpse of Alec's eyes. They gush confusion. Alec really doesn't know what to do and how could Magnus demand him to know? He's furious but more concerned as he slouches the stairs back up. Alec grabs the Chinese food package annoyedly, opening his door and slamming it close to maybe relieve some steam. 

-

Magnus comes to work, and for the fifth time in a row, there's a paper glued to his desk. 

''I know what I want, for God's sake - Magnus. Just call me or talk to me, I'm getting impatient. 

And for the fifth time in a row, Magnus grumbles it in his fist, secretly knowing that Alec was watching as he tosses it in the trash bin along the four other papers Alec had sent. Even Magnus has grown tired of Alec, temporarily of course. It's only a matter of time before he starts to miss Alec's snarky comments and eye rolls.  But for now, he'll ignore the raven-haired boy for as long as possible, trying not to think about his hazel eyes. 

He does a wonderful job at ignoring Alec for the rest of the day before he gets off and can't finally feel how his every move isn't being followed or observed. He takes long, slow steps to approach the elevator while putting on his jacket. 

''Magnus!''

Magnus widens his eyes and starts to yank the elevator button, cursing under his breath before the doors open and he enters it, now rapidly pressing the closest button and the elevator doors start to close. Magnus sighs in relief, getting through another day without having to face the difficulties of owning emotions. 

The elevator doors open as he gets to his floor and Magnus shrieks in fear, hand slamming to his chest when he sees Alec standing in front of him. He clears his throat, trying to walk past him. 

''Alec, let me through,'' Magnus mutters and it's the first time Alec has heard him this frustrated. 

''No. I want to talk.'' Alec says. 

Magnus sighs, ''There's nothing to talk about.''

''I know what I want n -''

''No you don't,'' Magnus whispers. He wants to be what Alec wants but he isn't, nor can he be. They're complete opposites and in this situation, it doesn't match. They don't match. 

''Don't tell me what I know and what I don't,'' Alec spits and licks his lips, hand on Magnus' shoulder. 'I apologize for my - previous behavior, alright?'

''Okay, great. Now, let me through.'' Magnus tries to push past him but Alec wraps his fingers around the collar of Magnus' shirt, pushing him against the wall and glancing at his eyes, then his lips, then the floor before cursing. He can nearly feel how their lips could melt together, passionately moving in symphony with bodies heatedly pressed together. He can already feel Magnus' minty breath fanning over his lips, but he can't seem to connect them. 

  ''Let's just talk about this, please?'' 

 Magnus shakes his head, ''No. You're - It's not in your nature to like people and I get that. So, just please, let me go home.''

Alec sighs disappointedly, leaning his palm against the wall next to Magnus' head and hesitantly letting him go, watching how he walks down the aisle without taking the elevator anymore. He feels frustrated at the male walking, but above all, Alec feels sad.

\--

''You do realize that you sound pathetic?''

Alec scolds. ''For wanting to show affection towards someone?''

''No offense but you don't push someone against a wall by their collar. That's the 'I'll beat you up' thing. You put your hands on their hips and then go for it.''

''Well, excuse me,'' Alec rolls his eyes as his sister continues cooking, following some book instruction. ''I mean, what am I supposed to do?''

Alec feels hopeless. Even his all-about-relationships sister can't seem to help him, or then Alec sounds so pathetic that she's lost all hope. Either way, Alec needs advice from somewhere on what to do about his situation. He has no idea. 

 ''Show him that you actually want this,'' Isabelle says. ''You're really not so convincing, Alec. You don't open up, you don't share, you snap so easily. In order to get... Him or anyone else you need to learn to love and trust and accept that yes, the person you're attracted to will most likely compliment your ass if he's attracted to you as well. It's not a joke, it's a compliment.''

''I know but... What if he's joking?'' Alec mumbles, seeming to be at his vulnerable state ever. 

Isabelle sighs, pursing her lips. ''Does it make you uncomfortable when he says it?'' Alec ponders all the situations where Magnus has said that Alec's bum looks great in some jeans, and he shakes his head. He always snapped at Magnus and suffocated the feelings that liked the compliment. ''Then it doesn't matter if he's joking or not. You get mind good from that. Plus, would he really stick around if he's joking about that?''

''I guess not,'' Alec sighs. ''What do I say? Maybe he realized that I actually am an asshole. Especially after what I said one day.''

''What'd you say?''

Alec takes a deep breath, anxious under Isabelle's gaze. ''That he's ruining my job. That we're not friends and that he can't talk to me. I apologized later but... I could see he wasn't affected at all.''

  ''You, my brother, are an asshole,'' Isabelle swings the spoon in his direction before closing it in her mouth, cringing at the taste of vinegar. 

''I know,'' Alec sighs. ''I just... Want these clouds off from my emotions. They confuse me so much.''

Isabelle smiles slightly. ''Just don't let him slip away. You'll feel when the time's right and ... Just don't back off. This might be the only person ever wanting to talk to you at work anymore.''

\--

It's tremendously surprising how a week can pass so quickly. Especially, when the person you feel the most connected to works opposite from you, looking fancy and fine. Magnus always looks like this. And Alec always looks like trash, he believes this despite what Magnus has told him about being 'drop dead gorgeous.' 

Alec stands in front of the long building, constantly stepping away from the stairs that lead inside of it, nervously squeezing his phone in his palm. Alec is certain there has never been a person who's capable of rising this many feelings in Alec, turning them to an oozing bundle of emotions exploding. 

He stands next to his car, unable to bring himself up to walk up the stairs, even when it's raining. His hair is already sticking to his forehead and his phone screen filled with droplets of water. His fingers twitch the door open with his keys, muttering curses.

 ''Alexander?'' Alec turns around, leaving his car unnoticed as he faces Magnus, standing by the stairs with an umbrella and a bag of groceries. ''What are you doing here?''

''Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm - I was just leaving, have a good evening. Or night or just - '' Alec takes a deep breath, ignoring the confused frown on Magnus' face. ''Goodbye.''

''You can stay,'' Magnus' calm voice speaks. ''It's dangerous to drive and I could use some company. Plus, I bought junk food for two and rented Escape Plan 2,'' he motions to the yellow shop bag and Alec digs his hands in his pockets.

''Would that be fine?'' He cautiously asks. 

''Dear, I don't invite people over for the fun of it.'' 

Alec nods and slowly follows Magnus up to the stairs, into the elevator. Everything seems far more expensive than Alec had first thought. ''Just as a notice, I never marry anyone Chairman Meow dislikes.''

''Marry?' We're... Engaged?'' Alec chuckles, trying hardest to understand the joke. 

Magnus opens the door to the hallway which is decorated with golden walls with flower patterns and a red cotton carper. ''Yes. In one of my imaginary worlds in my mind we are.''

Magnus is the first to be greeted by the cat who purrs and pushes against his leg. Alec instantly loves the welcoming warmth Magnus' apartment has, and it screams Magnus. Like Magnus had decorated the whole room, which Alec wouldn't doubt. ''I love your place,'' he mutters softly. 

Magnus strips off his gray cotton jacket and black shoes and so does Alec, settling them away. He's not sure what to do when the cat steps on his toes, putting pressure on before trying to fit all four paws on his leg, managing to not fail. 

''Magnus,'' Alec whispers again before he has the time to answer, ''What do I do?'' He asks, motioning to the cat, whose tail is wiggling in the air relentlessly. He squints his eyes when the cat's nails softly but still sharply sink into Alec's feet. 

''Just walk. He'll either stay, fall, or hop off.'' Magnus smiles. ''And thank you for the compliment.''

Magnus settles the groceries in the kitchen before disappearing into the bathroom to get a towel, while Alec observes the apartment. It's an open concept, the stylish kitchen, and bedroom on view from the living room. His bedroom is shielded by two big, brown wooden doors that are now open and show the king sized bed with a deep red cover over it. So. Expensive. 

Chairman Meow finally hopped off and Magnus returns from the bathroom, handing Alec a pile of clothes and a towel. ''If you want to, you can wear them. I won't mind if you won't.'' Magnus says and Alec sighs, loving that he doesn't have to spend his time dressed in cold clothes. The clothes fit Alec, almost. The sleeves of the shirt are a tad bit too short but loose since Alec's body is more petite than Magnus' but taller. The joggers are comfy on him, reaching slightly above his ankles. And they smell like Magnus. 

''Thanks for all this,'' Alec mumbles quietly, observing Magnus' every move as he settles the goodies on the table. ''I do appreciate it.''

''I'd never leave you in the rain,'' Magnus smiles softly but doesn't turn around to face him. 

Alec bites his lip. He sits on the couch, a little bit too far from Magnus. He likes this. The blanket over him, cat cuddled at his toes and Magnus on the couch with him - although too far away. Food in front of them and a good movie. It doesn't feel new. Although, Alec has never been a fan of just... Sitting, he enjoys this. Sitting with Magnus is certainly not a bad idea. 

Alec excuses him to get water from the kitchen, only pouring a glass and taking a sip from it before draining it down the sink, only to walk back and sit closer to Magnus. Alec knows what he wants and he thinks it's wrong of Magnus to tell him he doesn't. 

Nothing happened during the movie that Alec would've wanted to happen, in the dark. They remained at their seats even though Alec thought Magnus would approach him like usual, hand on his shoulder or waist, or somewhere that Alec licked it. But nothing happened, not until emotions of confusion oozed out of Alec at the end of the movie. 

''You okay?'' Magnus asks after the end scripts start. 

Alec sighs, ''Why are you this weird?'' He asks, looking at Magnus under furrowed brows. ''I don't get it - A week ago you were smiling and joking sexually and now... Magnus, you sat on the other end of the couch.''

Magnus chuckles, although it's not out of amusement. ''Alec, last time I joked sexually you snapped at me. I don't want to actually argue with you so I'm sorry for being cautious.''

''I'm sorry,'' Alec says. ''For... Well, snapping at you and saying all that stuff and... But you confuse me. Or confused. Not anymore. It's... More clear now," Alec tries to explain.

Magnus purses his lips. "That doesn't change anything, Alexander."

"Why?" Alec mutters. "I want you."

"You don't seem to be able to... Actually hold a relationship. Look, I'm not only trying to protect myself but you also."

Alec chuckles, shaking his head and taking a step back with his heel. He swings his body against Magnus' this time not hesitating to connect their lips, hands caressing his face softly. Magnus' fingers wrap around his wrists, squeezing but not pulling away.

Alec pushes Magnus against one of the tables that hold candles, pressing their bodies as together as possible. Magnus' figure relaxes and he melts into the kiss, hands traveling to Alec's hips that hold steadily between his hips. "Alec," Magnus mumbles quietly but Alec only nibbles at his lip, fearing of what's to come. "Alexander," Alec connects their foreheads, sighing.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

Magnus gives his hips an assuring squeeze. "It's late and I think we should go to sleep - think this tomorrow. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch." Alec doesn't protest - he'll love the smell of Magnus' sheets and even though he'd rather have him by his side, he's happy. Besides, Magnus' couch is one of those cool couches you can spread into a bed.

Alec follows Magnus' movements when he puts the beds, making both if them look comfortable. Alec also watches as Magnus settles himself with his cat on the couch, "Sleep tight," Magnus yawns.

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec calls quietly from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"We could..." Alec clears his throat. "We could have Chinese at my place tomorrow."

A smile spreads on Magnus' lips that Alec can't see. "I'd love that." He answers and Alec nods, unable to contain his smile.

"Me too," he replies. "Goodnight."


End file.
